Coming Out with a Hickey
by Attention Deficit
Summary: All it takes is one little love bite to set off a chain reaction of events to make the world realize your in love with Harry Potter. DM/HP M/M One-shot


**Coming Out With a Hickey**

A handsome, tall man with shoulder length blond slightly wavy hair, molten silver eye: a man all the lady's would swoon over. A man dressed in black and emerald wizarding robes was finishing his speech.

"…I would like to that the Wizard Building Company in creating this new hospital wing. Without further ado, the Emerald Wing!" Draco Malfoy announced to a hundred co-workers, reporters and photographers.

Draco had been working on this new wing – the blueprints, the planning, the budgeting, the hiring and the building – for a year now and he was very, very relieved it was over.

Mr. Malfoy was the head of the hospital. He was a very important person to say the least and to have spent the greater amount of his time on this project for the past year really put a strain on all of the other things he had to do. Luckily the rest of what he had to attend to wasn't much. And he should be done in three weeks just in time for the month of July to start and maybe time for Draco to take a holiday.

Upon turning around and walking away from the podium a reporter shouted out, "Mr. Malfoy, what is that on your neck?"

Draco moved hid hand up and down his neck but could feel nothing. He turned to look at the reporter who asked but was struck a bunch of flashes from cameras.

"That's a hickey, that is. Tell us, sir who gave it to you? Who's the lucky lady?"

_Oh shit. _Draco thought, _Lady? Lady my ass. Try steaming hot, emerald eyed man._"I have no comment to give you on my personal life." Draco announced before walking away from the podium.

He apparated to his shared flat to meet his lover with only silk black boxers on. _Draco's _silk black boxers.

"Harry Potter!" Draco scolded. "When did you give me this hickey!?"

"When did I? Good question. Maybe it was when you started to suck me on the couch. Maybe when you pummeled me into the couch. Or the floor. Or the table. Or the bed. I don't know when did I?" Harry was a seductive man. There was no hiding it. He would do anything to make his lover crave and beg for him. And right now he was really trying to get Draco to beg.

"Why are you wearing my boxers?" Draco exhaustedly asked.

"I can take them off if you want." Harry smirked as he ran his hands down his sides to his boxers. He put his thumbs in to the them and started to slowly pull them down.

"Argh! Harry, you drive me crazy! Please, I am begging you –and Malfoy's don't beg. Please don't tease me any further. I can't take anymore.

Harry stopped pushing the boxers down but now they were half resting on his hip bones. Threatening to fall off.

"Okay love, if you are so against loving me. We can play twister!"

"I do have to go back to work. I only came home to find out why you didn't tell me about the hickey. Do you not realize it could damage everything I have built for myself if people knew how madly in love with you I am?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow. "And twister? I don't need to walk in to the office with my pants bulging."

"I know it could hurt you, but that's just a could. And after twister we could…" Harry smirked.

"No we can't. Not now anyway, but after work I will take you to Italy for dinner and then bring you back here and ravish you all you want." Draco said suggestively as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"…If we have too." Harry pretended to be disappointed. "But what am I suppose to do with this in the mean time?" Harry asked as he pushed his erection in to Draco's slight hard-on.

"There is always the video we made last winter…" Draco suggested...

Harry smirked. "I still can't believe we did that. Or that it looked so professional."

"Excuse me, I am professional."

"You were a model."

"An underwear model, Calvin Klein, the best American underwear ever." Draco bragged as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, you are very sexy. But it is 2008, many people especially Americans are changing there physical appearance to become more sexy."

"But I am all natural. Sexy from birth. I mean just look at me. Damn, I'd fuck me."

"Draco, you'd fuck any guy if the mood struck you."

"But babe, I only really want to fuck and love you." Draco pressed his lips gently against Harry's. He started to gently suck on Harry's bottom lip and broke it before Harry could start to roll his hips against Draco's.

"I really must go to work now. The tape is in the same drawer as always. I love you."

"I love you too but you owe me one hell of a good ravishing session when you come home." Harry lightly kissed him before Draco apparated away.

"Now to find that tape…"

* * *

Draco arrived back at his office three minutes before an owl landed on his desk. The front cover was a picture of him and his hickey. The article read:  
**  
Draco Malfoy, 28 years old, has always been every woman's dream man (in looks and whispers of his work in the bed room) but as the picture above shows Mr. Malfoy may very well be taken.**

Malfoy had been opening the new Emerald wing at the hospital when the picture above was taken. "He always keeps a very professional profile at work and at social events; clearly his mistress did not tell him before he left her that she had marked him." Said a co-worker of Malfoy's. "Though I must admit, I am very pleased he has finally found someone."

Pleased are many single men who don't have such competition to deal with anymore. Malfoy is rated as the hottest and richest bachelor in the wizarding world (The second being of course the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter). Sorry to disappoint ladies but with a hickey that size and colour, this journalist would say his life as a bachelor will soon be over, for I believe he is in love.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself. _"'Sorry ladies' is right, I am every woman's dream all right but only men can get me."_The newspaper made his day lighter. People in his department sent him weird looks, flashing lights from cameras seem to be watching his every step and the one person he worked with that knew he was gay and dating Harry Potter broke out in to giggles every time she saw him.

Pansy Parkinson had been Draco's friend since they were eight and betrothed to each other. This was before the complete fall of Voldemort and his parents finding out he was gay. She had faced most of his battles with him, his internal struggle when he came to the conclusion that he was gay, the fall of Dumbledore, the fall of Voldemort causing his name to be tarnished almost beyond repair, telling his parents he was queer and the countless numbers of bad break-ups he had had before he came to meet Harry Potter again.

To say that she was shocked when he told her who he had run in to and then had coffee with and then kissed before making another date would be extremely down playing it. Pansy had only ever known the hatred that Draco had manifested for Harry. She had only ever seen the complete burning anger in his eyes when he came close or his name was mentioned. She would have never guessed that all that raw passion could have been flipped the other way around to love and such a strong desire that it was hard not to like Harry too. If only for the reason that he created the beautiful smile on Draco's face when he was around or mentioned. A smile rarely seen when they were in school together.

So to see that his secret from the wizarding world for almost two years now had finally been peeked at by the press made Pansy glee-filled and giggly every time she saw Draco and the humor in his eyes or the hickey that had started the end of the secret he had been harboring for seven years. Yes, Pansy was going to help Draco make every lady and gay man jealous. For if they didn't like Draco the light looking one then they liked Harry the dark looking one. Two of the wizarding world's hottest and richest bachelors coming together to create the sexiest thing to any non-homophobic person.

All the couple needed was a push in the right direction and they would come out in there own way. Pansy was going to be that push. What did she hope to gain out of being a push? A sexy picture of Draco and Harry. What did she have to lose? A best friend for a month before he forgave her and needed her there when times got slow or hard or he just needed a break from the outside ho-hum days. And Pansy could live with a pissed off Draco for a month. Either way she got the sexy picture.

So Pansy followed Draco home on that faithful day to come in for a quick drink and a chat with Harry before she was off to her long time boyfriend Blaise Zabini.

"Harry, have you seen the paper today?" Pansy asked innocently when they were all sipping fire whiskey and relaxing in Draco and Harry's living room.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop laughing afterward. I am one hated person right now. Well, if the people actually knew it was me." Harry chuckled as Draco grinned and pulled his arm tighter around Harry affectionately.

"You don't seriously think the wizarding world is going to hate you do you?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy, think about it, Draco and I are the hottest bachelors left us being together may be the hardest thing for people to wrap there heads around." Harry stated plainly.

"Also the sexiest." Draco smirked.

"I agree with Draco only on that point. The people would orgasm every time they saw a picture of you two together. And think of the photos you could do together. Magazines for gay wizards would go nuts over a spread of you two naked and making out. Think of all the young teenage boys that you're coming out could help. It could make them come out and stop being ashamed to be themselves. And all the new gay love that would be created over your pictures. No wait don't think about that. Don't get all horny over naked pictures of yourselves. And if you are going to give me some warning." Pansy said trying to joke so the couple would see the good there coming out could do.

"Well... I wouldn't mind coming out. I am just more worried of the effect it will have on my work and Harry's reputation." Draco stated.

"People at work would be strange around you but you are so much of a Malfoy that you would show them right away that just because you are gay does not mean you are any less of a human or unable to work. And nobody can deny the good you have done for the health department. They would get over themselves. Especially after seeing how hot you two are together." Pansy smiled, knowing her push was almost complete.

"Pansy's right, Draco they would get over the fact after a bit."

"But what about you, Harry? People will start to be against you again. I know how much it bothered you when they didn't believe you were telling the truth about Voldemort's return."

"That is true. People would hate me but I want to be with you in public and- Ugh! This is all so confusing. Give me time to think it over."

"All right what ever you want, babe and I'll do it." Draco stated lovingly.

With that they moved on to other topics until Pansy had to leave. Though she couldn't quite help but think, _"The push has begun!"_

* * *

Harry was lying on Draco and his bed thinking about the ups and downs of telling the world. Draco had gone out to have a visit with Blaise before their night of passion began. Harry did not know what to do about telling the world about his love for Draco. On one hand, he would be thrilled to walk around hand in hand with Draco instead of just acting like friends. Truthfully, no one that matter was going to shun him. Everyone that he truly cared about already knew. The Weasley's didn't mind and Ron only flipped a little bit about him being in love with Draco, Hermione had quickly set him straight. Luna said she always knew and even Neville believed that there were some hints in the past about the love between Draco and Harry.

The only down fall that Harry could see was that the pressure on Draco and Harry would increase ten fold. Draco would be pressured even more to quit his job, even though he has done so much for the hospital. Some people would lose respect for the man that has saved more lives then more people even know about with a few obvious changes.

Harry didn't care at the least what people said about him. He was so used to being the center of attention and used to seeing his name in the papers and magazines. He was okay now with the stares people would give him, the whispers, the sneers and the smirks he would receive. Draco had given him the confidence in himself to take all that without letting it faze him in the least.

Though Harry was ready to scream it out on every roof top that he loves Draco Malfoy, he didn't believe Draco was quite ready to do the same thing.

'Maybe it just isn't the right time.' Harry thought sadly as he decided to get ready for his date

***

In the back of a small bar with black seats and black tables, sat Draco and Blaise discussing whether Pansy was right or not.

"I believe it is time, Draco. You have loved him for the longest time-"

"Seven years." Draco interrupted.

"Seven years!" Blaise exclaimed. "You've been aware of your love for him for seven years and what has your biggest fight been about, what colour the bed sheets should be? You two are the closest things to soul mates that I have ever seen. And anyone that has seen you together can tell that your entire world is the other. Tell the world. Scream it from the roof tops! You know he will love it if you are a hundred percent ready for the entire wizarding world to know how much you love him."

Draco blushed at the thought of Harry's face when he could finally take him out to show the world who had the heart of the sexiest bachelor.

"Look at you, Draco! You're blushing! Since when do you blush? Think of the day you marry him. You're going to be so happy, you'll probably puke." Blaise smirked.

"I think you have had too many drinks, Blaise."

"You may be right but I know it's time you both came out of the closet." Blaise smiled at his friend, knowing Pansy would be proud of his encouragement. "Now take me home. I have to go make passionate love to my girlfriend."

"Too much information. But I do have to take a certain beautiful man out for a night of love in all of its forms." Draco smiled as Blaise rolled his eyes.

The two men said they're goodbyes and departed, unaware that a man sitting close to them had heard their entire conversation. He had no idea who this love of Draco Malfoy's was but he was aware it was a man. The man paid for his drinks with a huge grin on his face, he was going to get a pay raise after this hit the stands! Laughing to himself he made his way to the _Daily Profit._

***

Harry awoke the next more feeling unbelievably happy as he became aware of the arms wrapped on him and the events of made passionate love that happened last night. The thing that made Harry the happiest of all was the dinner they had and the way Draco couldn't even concentrate enough to apparate them to their flat. He landed in the middle of the street. All Harry was doing was trying to keep the hickey he gave his lover a few days ago to stay. It really wasn't Harry's fault that he choose that exact moment to make the love-fest begin when Draco tried to bring Harry home.

A shift in the arms holding Harry disturbed the blissful feeling that surrounded him. Looking over at Draco he saw that his eyes were open and a smile that was breath-taking and gorgeous, gracing his face.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am?" Harry asked with a simple smile.

"No, love, why are you so lucky?" Draco replied sleepily.

"Every morning I get to wake up with you wrapped around me. I get to see your absolutely gorgeous face smiling at me every morning. The first and last thing I do every day is to kiss you. How could I not be lucky?"

"If you are so lucky, think of how lucky I am if I get the exact same thing but I get to feel and receive that love we share and have the knowledge that no matter what I will always love you and it doesn't matter what happens because I will always have you too really on."

A knock on the window stopped Harry from declaring his love back. A grey owl with very yellow eyes look at them with a letter tied to its leg.

"Hey Lightening. What's Ron got to say?" Harry asked the bird as he pet it a few times and untied the letter around its leg. Lightening pecked Harry gently once and flew over to Draco for an owl treat and an affectionate nip on Draco's finger before it flew off.

"What does Ron say?" Draco asked.

"He says: _You guys need to read the paper today. It made me spit out my morning coffee. It's hilarious but be careful next time._"

Harry quickly went to get the Daily Profit from the kitchen table, he walked back to Draco and his room and together they read the paper.

On the front page was a very large picture of a shadow of a man biting Draco's neck, with Draco's head tilted back to give the man more excess. Draco's mouth was open in the shape of an O and his eyes were glazed in lust. Looking at the picture you could not tell who was biting Draco; you could only tell it was a man.

**While sitting at a bar yesterday, drinking a few before calling it a night, I discovered a shocking truth. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were at another table near by and they were discussing Mr. Malfoy's love life. It appears that Malfoy has had a partner for seven years now and is madly in love with him. That is to say Malfoy is gay! This reporter found out that Malfoy is absolutely in love with his man. Zabini even went as far to call them soul mates in Malfoy's and his conversation. **

**The above picture was given to us by an unknown source after they altered the picture so that we could no view the other man, nor could we fix the picture to the original state. The only message that was sent along with the picture was, "All love will become known in good time." So in the mean time we will all wait and wonder who has broken the cold, business man we all know as Draco Malfoy.**

A chuckle could be heard low in Draco's chest as he read the last line. "You broke me Harry!" He cried out, dramatically. "I will no longer be known as a business man but a man with a very sensitive neck. I will be known as just another Nancy Boy!"

Harry smiled at Draco and rolled eyes. "You don't mind though, do you?" He asked sounding insecure.

"Love, of course not! Why would I mind who knows about us? I have you and I will always have you."

"Forever and ever, babe." Harry chimed.

"See, there is not problem then."

"So you really don't mind?"

"Harry, I love you. I would tell everyone I see everyday that I do, if it would make you happy." Draco smiled at Harry before proceeding to wrap his arms around him and give him a tender kiss. "Now I must get ready for work. Care to join me in the shower?"

"I thought you never asked."

***

A few mornings later Harry awoke to find Draco already out of bed. He sat up in bed and found that there was a letter on his side table, it read:

Love,

I have gone to work early. I will be home early too. Sorry for leaving you alone this morning but I have something very important to attend to today. I love you forever and ever. See you tonight.

Draco

"_That's weird. He hates going in to work early." _Harry thought but soon dismissed it when he got up to get ready for the day. He got showered, dressed and was just heading towards the kitchen to make his breakfast when he saw the Quibber lying on his kitchen table.

Harry did a double take.

On the cover was a picture of him and Draco heavily making out, with Draco sporting a rather large hickey. The headline read, "Coming Out with a Hickey."

Harry quickly flipped to the article.

**Five days ago while opening up the new Emerald Wing for the St. Mungo's Hospital, Draco Malfoy was spotted with a large hickey. Anyone who knows Mr. Malfoy personally will say that for him to have a hickey is a fairly common thing but for anyone who only sees Malfoy as a business man is shocked at it. **

**Everyone wanted to know who the lucky lady was that was able to mark Malfoy, the toughest business person the wizarding world has seen in years. Then three days ago it came out that it wasn't a female it was a male that had snagged Malfoy. **

**Today at eight o'clock this morning I found Draco Malfoy sitting outside my office waiting for me. He said he was going to let me be the first reporter to know who he was so in love with. I invite him in my office and right away he says "I love Harry Potter. I love him more then I love anything else in the world. I would not be able to function if he wasn't in my life. One day I plan on marring him.-"**

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled out. They had talked about their future but it never involved marriage. Draco once said he hated the concept of marriage and Harry had accepted that even though he always had dreamed of getting married and having a family one day.

Harry was beyond amazed that Draco, that same selfish prat from Hogwarts, was willing to do what he said despised just for Harry. He decided he just had to see him. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to Draco's office, only to find Draco not there. Harry ran out of Draco's room and down in to the conference room which was filled with people all listening to Draco's speech about his ideas to improve the hospital.

At this point, Harry was so excited about the prospect of getting married that he really didn't care who saw them as he flung himself in to Draco's arms and kissed him passionately.

Breaking away from Harry with a slight blush on his cheeks Draco asked, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You said you want to marry me!" Harry exclaimed as he held up the Quibber.

"And have children with you, see the world with you, live with you, die with you and most of all love you."

"Little carbon copies of us? Pure narcissism? All because of me?"

"Not because of you. But for you. Having a little boy or girl with your eyes will bright up our lives anyway don't you think?" Draco smiled knowing nothing would make Harry happier.

"I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

The board room broke out into applause as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading this and please review.

Attention Deficit  
Laura


End file.
